1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound recording device, a sound recording method, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a sound recording program, and more specifically to a sound recording device having a directional microphone and a non-directional microphone, a sound recording method executed in such sound recording device, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a sound recording program executed in such sound recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sound recording and replaying device which is provided with a directional microphone and a non-directional microphone and which allows switching between the mode of recording a sound signal from the directional microphone and the mode of recording a sound signal from the non-directional microphone is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-254074.
The switching of modes, however, requires a user to determine the source where the sound is generated from and to determine which of the directional microphone and the non-directional microphone is suited for the recording of the sound signal. Moreover, normally, in order to switch the modes, the window for switching of the modes which is located in a subclass of a menu window or the like must be found and be displayed, and then the mode is switched, which causes the problem where the operation for switching the modes becomes complicated.